


Say Something

by Amurtinyburr12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional, F/M, percabeth, rage rage against the dying of the light, sad percabeth, say something I'm giving up on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurtinyburr12/pseuds/Amurtinyburr12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson never imagined a world without Annabeth Chase...until the day it happened. And he can't understand why the world would be so cruel to take away his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

_([Say something I'm giving up on you...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmErRm-vApI))_

 

_Say something I'm giving up on you..._

Percy knelt at Annabeth's hospital bed, his head bowed, and hands clasped together, eyes red and cheeks tear stained from crying. He wasn't ashamed for crying. Anybody would.

_Anywhere I would have followed you..._

He deserved to cry.

_You're the one that I love..._

It's been almost a day since Annabeth had been in the car accident. Nearly a day since Percy had slept or eaten. Nearly a day since he'd been sitting at Annabeth's bedside. It didn't feel like days. It felt like an eternity. His eyes never left her face. 

The first 24 hours were always the most vital, almost always deciding the victims fate to live or die. 

What he wouldn't give to be in her place instead. 

Percy couldn't stop himself, he needed to touch her. Reassure her...reassure himself. He hesitated then reached over the rumpled hospital sheets and wrapped his hand around hers, trying not to shake. "Wise Girl...I can't live without you. I _can't_  live without you." Percy paused, glanced at her pale face then swallowed before continuing. "You can do this Annabeth, I know you can, you can do anything. Think about your dad, your family, your friends. The people that need you..." Percy didn't even bother to choke back his inevitable sob, and just started gripping her hand tighter.

She didn't respond. The monitor that read her brainwaves was extremely low, barely any activity at all. Percy could feel himself slipping, losing his hold on sanity, the devastation of possibly losing Annabeth staring him in the face. Oh gods, her face. Her perfect, beautiful face was unmoving, cold and lifeless. "I need you," he whispered quietly. Tears ran down his cheeks freely as he swallowed hard. Annabeth Chase. Friend. Annabeth Chase. Architect. Annabeth Chase... clever, beautiful, kind hearted. His Annabeth.

"Come back to me..." Percy begged, closing his eyes for a long second. " _I love you."_  When he reopened them, he knew it was silly but he'd hoped maybe she'd be looking back at him. Like a movie or something. But everything was exactly the same.

This was a dream. This  _had to be a dream._ It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare...he would wake up soon and Annabeth would comfort him. She'd hold him like she used to when he had nightmares...she'd take him to his mom's for blue pancakes. They'd go back to their lives, they'd go back to everything that was normal. They'd go back to being Percy and Annabeth.

The monitor began a series of rapid beeping. Flat lining. 

Percy froze, his heart dropping without warning into his toes, plunging into spiraling nothingness. 

The walls of his world were splitting, turning inside out, and disintegrating into dust. Crumbling, crumbling. 

Everything happened in slow motion. How he stood up, bent over her unconscious body and kissed her hard on the lips. If fate was _fair_ it would have worked. It  _SHOULD_ have worked... she should have been Snow White and he'd be her prince.

He needed to trade places with her. He wanted so badly to be in that damn hospital bed instead of her... _it wasn't right._ Annabeth Chase could not die at age sixteen. She'd had her life planned out. She was going to college with Percy. They were going to get an apartment. She was going to be an architect. She was going to build things- she was going to be amazing. _They_ were going to build things. They were going to start a life.

He began screaming, every scenario of their interrupted future cutting like glass through his mind, their future dying before his eyes. The nurses yelling for help, security dragging him out of the room kicking and calling Annabeth's name, then falling limp. The shock.

_As long as we're together..._

She couldn't have left him. She wouldn't leave him. She wouldn't die. _She couldn't die._ She DIDN'T die. Percy snapped himself out of the haze, grasping at air, trying to claw himself back to Annabeth. Her body was being wheeled past, Percy lunged and stopped to gaze down at her, horror and terror evident on his face. _Fate was not fair._

"Percy stop," Grover's cracking voice reached his ears and he felt someone touch his arm. "She's gone Perce."

And just like that Percy Jackson's whole world fell apart and he collapsed, burying his face into Annabeth's stomach, heart breaking sobs parting his lips, wretched feverish cries. It may have been his imagination, but he almost felt as if Annabeth's hand was on his, reassuring him.

_I'm saying goodybe..._

_Anywhere I would have followed you..._

_**Say something I'm giving up on you...** _


End file.
